


Used

by star_wars_rebels_4



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Blindfolds, Desk Sex, Gags, M/M, Voluntary Bondage, because apparently that's all i know how to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24139045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star_wars_rebels_4/pseuds/star_wars_rebels_4
Summary: tarkin fucks quizzy over his desk
Relationships: Grand Inquisitor/Grand Moff Tarkin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Used

The Grand Inquisitor was silent as he waited for Tarkin to return from his last meeting of the day. He was exactly as Tarkin wanted him, bent over the desk in Tarkin's office with his hands behind his back and legs spread wide apart, completely naked save for the blindfold over his eyes and the ball gag in his mouth.   
  
He stiffened slightly as he heard the door open, his already hard cock twitching in eagerness. Tarkin said nothing, but the Inquisitor could hear his footsteps as he walked around him, ensuring the Inquisitor had followed his instructions. Finally, Tarkin stopped in front of him. He took off the Inquisitor’s gag and replaced it with his cock, ordering him to “suck”. The Inquisitor did as ordered, bobbing his head up and down on the Grand Moff’s cock as much as he could with his hands behind his back like this.    
  
Soon enough, Tarkin’s cock was slick with the Inquisitor’s spit, and there was a slowly growing puddle of drool on the table under him. A few moments later, tarkin pulled away, fastening the gag back around the Inquisitor’s head and stepping back around him. “Are you prepared?” Tarkin asked, pressing the head of his cock against the inquisitor’s hole but not pushing in just yet. The Inquisitor nodded  _ yes  _ and spread his legs a bit wider. Tarkin pushed in with a grunt, and the Inquisitor moaned through the gag at the sudden fullness. Tarkin paused, then pulled most of the way out, then pushed back in. Not pausing this time, he kept a steady rhythm, pushing in and out of the Inquisitor with long, even strokes.    
  
Soon enough, the Inquisitor was pushing back against him, wanting,  _ needing _ more. But Tarkin would not give it to him, simply keeping up his even pace, even as he drew closer to orgasm. The Inquisitor lost track of how long it had been, simply focusing on the  _ in, out, in, out _ of Tarkin's cock in his ass. Occasionally Tarkin would shift his hips, dragging his cock against that  _ spot  _ inside him that felt  _ so good _ , but as soon as the Inquisitor pushed back for more he’d resume his previous position. It was torture, and it was so,  _ so _ good.   
  
Eventually though, Tarkin did start to speed up, drawing closer and closer to orgasm. The Inquisitor intentionally clenched down around Tarkin’s cock, and that was all it took. Tarkin came inside him with a quiet groan, his hot seed spilling in the Inquisitor’s ass and dripping out when he finally pulled out. Tarkin grabbed a tissue from the box next to the Inquisitor and wiped off the come and spit and lube from his softening cock, before tucking it away and turning to leave. “I trust you will clean up when you are done?” he called over his shoulder, before leaving the Inquisitor to get himself off on his own.


End file.
